


A lady clothed in grey

by Neneko



Category: Dorian Gray - All Media Types, Penny Dreadful (TV), The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And he become Penny Dreadful's Dorian, Book's Dorian isn't dead, Dancing, Gen, In a way, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Melancholy, One Shot, Slice of Life, something like that..., sort of...
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neneko/pseuds/Neneko
Summary: Nel corso di una serata danzante, Dorian si trova ad osservare il decadimento altrui ed a confrontarlo con la propria giovinezza imperturbabile ed eterna."Se gli avessero chiesto di descriverla, Dorian non avrebbe avuto alcun indugio: Londra era una dama vestita di grigio. Grigio era il fumo delle sue fabbriche, grigie le sue giornate di pioggia. Una prostituta di bassa leva travestita da gran signora, che nascondeva dietro a belletti sgargianti, vestiti pregiati e profumi costosi il proprio lato oscuro.

Londra gli assomigliava."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WincestAddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestAddicted/gifts).



> One-shot scritta per l'ennesimo prompt di Facebook. Mi erano stati richiesti "Dorian" (Penny Dreadful) e "occhiali"; reduce dell'ennesima rilettura del racconto originale, temo di aver fuso il Dorian cartaceo e quello televisivo. Il risultato non mi dispiace.
> 
> Non betata, come al solito se doveste trovare degli errori fatemelo notare! <3  
> Spero possa piacervi.

Se gli avessero chiesto di descriverla, Dorian non avrebbe avuto alcun indugio: Londra era una dama vestita di grigio. Grigio era il fumo delle sue fabbriche, grigie le sue giornate di pioggia. Una prostituta di bassa leva travestita da gran signora, che nascondeva dietro a belletti sgargianti, vestiti pregiati e profumi costosi il proprio lato oscuro.

Londra gli assomigliava.

Dorian era bello, di quella bellezza che s'accompagna alla gioventù. Sulla sua pelle non erano ancora comparsi i primi segni della vecchiaia; il suo sorriso, che un tempo aveva conservato tutta l'innocenza della fanciullezza, con l'avanzare degli anni si era tinto di una sfumatura beffarda.

Vi era una luce speciale, in lui. Qualcosa di puro e incorrotto, avevano detto in passato. Niente di più lontano dalla verità: se di luce si trattava, allora dovevano essere le fiamme dell'Inferno. Un fuoco vivido ed inesauribile che attirava le stolte falene, bruciandogli le ali irrimediabilmente ed impedendo loro di tornare a volare.

Dorian Gray collezionava peccati e abomini come gli altri collezionavano opere d'arte. Non che si facesse mancare quest'ultime, niente affatto… ma c'era un piacere sottile nell'approcciarsi ai mostri, agli infetti, conservando l'apparente immacolatezza della propria anima.

Nell'angolo più remoto della sua magione, _qualcos'altro_ marciva al suo posto.

La sala da ballo era ancora gremita di figure danzanti nonostante l'ora tarda. Dorian aveva volteggiato sulla pista per qualche tempo, ma la danza gli era presto venuta a noia. Era così facile sprofondare nel tedio, rivivendo gli stessi scambi di parole, le stesse dinamiche all'infinito. Uno dei difetti dell'immortalità, temeva.

Gli erano bastati qualche abile scusa ed un sorriso tanto contrito quanto fasullo - _un lieve malessere, temo, milady_ \- per allontanarsi dall'assillante padrona di casa, dall'impalcatura eccentrica ch'erano i suoi capelli e dal suo abito di cattivo gusto. Una donna più ricca che elegante, la cui unica, vera fortuna stava nel proprio nome altolocato. Sorseggiando il proprio vino, lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sulla folla. Poco distante, un anziano incartapecorito si aggrappava al braccio della propria accompagnatrice, la cui _mise_ eccessivamente sfarzosa rivelava come fosse stata pagata per offrire il proprio tempo -forse altro, se le vecchie membra avessero collaborato.

Il vecchio era scosso da un tremito sommesso ma continuo. I suoi occhi erano enormi, dietro alle lenti spesse degli occhiali dorati; la sua schiena contorta in una gobba grottesca. Le molte rughe deturpavano quelli che un tempo erano stati dei lineamenti attraenti. Eppure, quel viso decrepito era illuminato da qualcosa che lui, con tutto il suo charme e la sua eterna giovinezza, non avrebbe mai avuto raggiunto. La soddisfazione di una vita vissuta appieno, la consapevolezza che presto quei tormenti avrebbero avuto fine. La speranza di un mondo migliore, nell'aldilà.

Dorian provò una fitta di disgusto.

Svuotando d'un sorso il proprio bicchiere, lo abbandonò di tutta fretta. Ritornò sui propri passi, si mischiò nuovamente alla folla danzante, affogando nei colori e nella musica. In breve tempo, il colore gli tornò sulle gote e l'usuale sorriso sulle labbra. Si fermò soltanto quando il fiato cominciava a scarseggiare per prendere un altro bicchiere di vino. L'uomo se n'era andato e la sua dama con lui. Abbandonati sopra ad un tavolino di ebano nero, gli occhiali scintillavano.

Abbandonò la villa che già la notte volgeva al mattino; Londra si fingeva innocente ed arrossiva all'avvicinarsi del nuovo giorno.

Ovunque, sconosciuti vedevano sfiorire la loro bellezza sempre più ad ogni battito del loro cuore; in molti avrebbero perso la vita, quello stesso giorno. Ma non Dorian, no; per lui non vi sarebbe mai stato un ultimo giorno, fino alla fine dei tempi.


End file.
